Got Gel?
by Linkin-101
Summary: This is a funny fic about the ff8 pepes and Gel.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey everyone, this is Linkin101. Actually we're two people co-writing a story. You may have heard of us. We_Could_ Be_Gone and Fantasy101. If you've read either of our stories, you might think we're the serious or romantic type writers. This here story is about to change your whole perspective on the hairstyles of Final Fantasy VIII. Enjoy.  
  
Got Gel?  
  
Prologue  
  
Squall was the one supervising, Rinoa was there because Squall was there and that was all that mattered, Cid stood by with a clipboard, assessing the skills required, Xu was there because Cid was there and wherever Cid was, Xu had decided was the best place to be for those aspiring for promotions, Selphie was there because she never missed the chance to watch something new, Irvine was there because he loved Selphie and there was the possibility that there might be some hot chicks waiting for him and Zell stood there because he hoped it had something to do with hotdogs or allowing T-boards into Garden.  
  
Unfortunately for Zell, it had nothing to do with either of his two obsessions. It was, plain and simply, a shopping list for garden. Cid had given up on trying to decide what garden needed in way of supplies and had, under the coaxing of the garden faculty, decided to let the SeeD's and cadets chose what supplies they needed. Once Cid and Xu left, the rest of the area was deserted quickly, Squall trying to escape Rinoa's constant glomping, Selphie trying to escape Irvine's bad habit of trying to look up her skirt when she stood still for more than a minute and Zell left because it had nothing to do with the two things that made his world work.  
  
The list itself was nothing to look at, four columns of lines with a heading written in large print letters that read: "Shopping list for Garden, add what is required". Several cadets flocked to it, having seen the people that had surrounded it and quickly scribbled down what they thought was needed. The idea was already working, Squall would have been impressed by the quick efficient way it was being used, Cid would have been so excited that one of 'his' ideas had actually worked, but none had thought to stay and watch the use of something as major as the shopping list for the Garden that trained the most elite soldiers (mercenaries but Cid didn't like to call them that) for war and destruction.  
  
AN: There ya go. So do you think it's worth some reviews or what? We'd be very happy for your criticism, but please remember that this is only the beginning and there are chapters yet to come, so improvement will most likely follow. 


	2. Seifer

AN: Hey everyone, this is We_Could_ Be_Gone of the two of us. Me and Fantasy101 will be alternating throughout the story. Hang in there, it'll get interesting soon.  
  
Got Gel?  
  
Chapter 1: Seifer  
  
Seifer rolled from his bed, landing on the floor without realising he'd left his gunblade unsheathed beside the bed for cleaning earlier and managed to avoid slicing himself. He hated mornings, his hair stood up everywhere and he swore black and blue that he looked like the dreaded Chicken-Wuss. This was something he couldn't stand. If that wuss ever saw him with his hair as it was, he would never live it down. How degrading would it be if he had to walk around looking like Zell Dincht? I mean, come on, the legendary Seifer Almasy looking like a bird? Heaven forbid!  
  
Seifer shook off his thoughts and drifted into his bathroom, looking in the mirror to confirm the dreaded bed hair and he picked up his comb and reached out to prod some gel from the garden regulation gel dispensers, similar to the shampoo dispensers in the training centre showers (which never worked, but Cid swore black and blue looked wonderful), but unlike the shampoo dispensers, the gel ones actually worked. Nothing happened under Seifer's prodding finger.  
  
Seifer frowned, gave it a hard tap on the top of it and then prodded the button again. A tiny drop splashed into his palm and then ... nothing. Seifer frowned and thought on that for a long minute. Nothing was coming from the dispenser that rid him of the Zell look alike hair style. How could this be remedied? Water wouldn't work as his hair wouldn't stay in place, maybe he should head to Raijin's room and take some of his? But Raijin would see his hair, which was a bad thing and who knew who one could run into in the hallways. So that option was out of it.  
  
Seifer combed his hair one handed as he thought upon this disastrous situation. What could he do beside hide in his room? Then again, hiding might be a good idea because then no one would see him. Then again Raijin and Fujin would come looking for him, to see if he was ok. That ruled out hiding. His hair wasn't relenting to the combing, so he smeared the small amount of gel into his hair, but it had no effect, there wasn't nearly enough there for it to hold a single strand down.  
  
He looked at the dispenser again and reached out and gave it a sharp tap on the top, hoping that would encourage it to vent more gel for his use. He narrowed his eyes at the dispenser, his entire expression one major threat. He had gotten good at giving that look to the cadets and getting an instant reaction. This time, however, he wasn't so lucky, as the dispenser didn't seem to be cowed by his evil eye look. He prodded the button once more, slowly cursing the dispenser under his breath.  
  
"Mother - Fucking, shit eating, maggot infested pile of shit." Seifer's words were issued with a low growl as once again the dispenser yielded nothing to his cause. That was something he couldn't stand. When inanimate objects bested him. He couldn't live with it. He drew a fist back and smacked it right in the centre, hoping to make it either break or vent some gel. Neither options occurred and Seifer hopped around waving his hand back and forth in pain, growling at the dispenser the entire time.  
  
Seifer wouldn't let a machine get the better of him as he stormed from his bathroom and scooped up his gunblade. He'd show the dispenser who was boss. He paused in front of it, swung his gunblade up, lined it up with the target and then drew back and swung at the cursed dispenser. The strangest thing happened. Instead of the dispenser breaking into a million pieces, or even cracking, there was the sickening sound of ripping metal. Seifer looked down in disbelief as his gunblade lost the last ten centimetres in a jagged tear.  
  
He felt tears in his eyes as he stared at his broken gunblade, the weapon that had lasted him through-out the entire second sorceress war that he had been involved in starting and now it was in two pieces. It was beyond repair and he well knew it, but it was something that never failed to bring a SeeD to tears, when the weapon that lasted them through battles broke. There was nothing more sickening, than seeing full grown men in tears over something that was replaceable, but you never told them that.  
  
They thought it was appropriate to bury their weapons as though they were beloved pets that had passed on. It was amazing to see Seifer Almasy, the might Knight in tears on the bathroom floor, his gunblade in pieces in his arms and his hair everywhere. It wasn't a good day. Seifer stormed from his dorm and down to where he had heard a shopping list was placed. He lifted the pen and stared at the columns before scrawling his near illegible handwriting " buy more fucking gel! " before he stormed off to battle monsters in the training centre  
  
AN: Here you go, Seifer's bad luck spread out for you to gloat over. 


End file.
